Up coming destination
by Takara Cho
Summary: Mirai Trunks lost his best friend Gohan, (present Goten) feels like he losing his best friend...only destiny will bring these 2 together. R&R next chap soon. YAOI


Up coming destination Author: Takara Cho  
  
E-mail: Kissie197@aol.com  
  
Ages  
  
Mirai Trunks – 20 Present Trunks – 18 Bra – 4 Pan – 5 Goten – 17  
  
Summery: Mirai Trunks lost his best friend Gohan, (present Goten) feels like he losing his best friend...only destiny will bring these 2 together.  
  
MIRAI TRUNKS TIMELINE  
  
Today is like every other day of my hideous life, the rain won't stop falling and the sun is behind many black clouds. The trees blow hard, some branches and leafs flies off. My window is shaking a little. Yep... my life. Everyday when I open my eyes it feels like life really is depressing. The world is saved from Cell and the Androids 17 and 18. Everyone's getting his or her lives back together, yet I can't.   
  
'Gohan...I gone Super Saiya-jin for you...did you know that?'  
  
He's gone now with the rest of them. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, and Son Goku... Everyone. The minutes seem like agonizing days, days seem like excruciating years, and the only person that is by my side is my dear Mother, Bulma Briefs.   
  
I unsheathed my sword and look at it. Many memories fills my head as I remember the battles I had.   
  
I, a great warrior like my father, left them behind in the darkness of fire and death. The smell of blood still lingers on my sword.   
  
A knock on the door is heard behind Trunks back.  
  
"Trunks hon., are you okay in there? Can I come in?"   
  
"Sure mom" Trunks laid his sword underneath the bed and opened the door.  
  
Bulma smiled at her one and only son trying to get a smile out of him in return, Which in Trunks case...he didn't. Bulma sat on his bed while he took a seat on the chair near his desk. The only light given off is from the lamp on top of the desk, which isn't shining nearly enough to light the entire room.   
  
Bulma stared at him for a minute without so much as a word, and then she smirked in amusement.   
  
"You know, you remind me of your father sometimes."  
  
Trunks give her a questionable look; He didn't even know much about his father so he was a little confused about what she just said.  
  
'Like My father? When I met him in the past he was just this power hungry, proud stuck-up man.'  
  
A smile plastered in Bulma's face even more "He was so stubborn, and he always masked his emotions..." She looked like she was fantasying. "He also made the same faces you're making now Trunks" She laughed at the fond memory. Her husband wasn't really like most husbands on earth, he never really gave her all his time, or even some of the finer things in life, but Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans gave her love. He may not have used words but it was there in his eyes and she knew it.  
  
Trunks smiled feeling so proud that his mom never lost hope, - that she was always strong. Maybe not on the outside, but in the inside Bulma was a warrior, Just like Vegeta.   
  
"Trunks, I'm a little...worried about-"   
  
"Mom, it's just a really bad rainstorm don't worry so much"   
  
"No, it's not that Trunks...it's you"   
  
"Me?" Trunks asked surprised that his mother even thought about him today. Bulma has been working day and night trying to fix half of the cities that were destroyed.  
  
"Trunks..." She said getting up to walk towards Trunks, as a couple of branches hits against my window.   
  
She puts her hand on her son's cheek   
  
"Trunks, you need to move on"   
  
Trunks stepped away from my mothers touch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked not really liking where this conversion was going.  
  
She crosses her arms and sighs.   
  
"You need to make friends."   
  
"I don't need any friends mother," I said spiting out the word 'friends' like it was a dirty word. "Trunks?, Don't you want to have associates? Someone to talk to? Who you could relate to? Maybe..."   
  
She sighed then out of nowhere she started to smiled which startle Trunks by her quick reaction, Bulma dreamily gently putting her hands on her cheeks to sooth him. "Maybe even...a girlfriend? And some children?"   
  
"MOM!" Trunks shouted blushing  
  
'I'm Twenty years old and still have never had been on in a single date! How Pathetic!'  
  
Bulma crosses her arms again and scowls at his outburst. But eventually, her expression then saddens.   
  
"I'm going to bed." She turned and walked out the door before adding, " Don't be up all night." "Goodnight, Mom"   
  
"Goodnight, Trunks"   
  
~*~  
  
Sweat falls from my body as I continue to train beyond levels I haven't touched in a long time. I know that Cell and the Androids are deceased, yet I will not tolerate someone else coming to earth and hurting the only people left I care about. I must be strong.   
  
I can't believe that there's no way of returning anyone from Otherworld. If Son Goku didn't have that heart-attack... but what's the use of talking about the past anyways when you can't even change the time you live in. Memories...that's all they are now.   
  
Gohan...   
  
I remember all the times he told me stories about the past... the past I never knew. About how once his father Goku found out that he was a Saiyan, and continued to push his abilities well past what any other of his race had done in a thousand years... He also told me about the fights his parents had about his father wanting to train him into becoming a Super Saiyan himself. Even Up to the training sessions with "Mr." Piccolo when he was a little boy. The more we talked about his life, the more I knew... I'd fallen for him.   
  
"HN!" Trunks growled, trying to stop those wretched thoughts; he stopped doing his one-finger push-ups and walk to the computer.   
  
"Computer, level down to G2," I say, putting picking up my sword from the floor.  
  
"Leveling," the computer answered, turning the Gravity Room back to its normal gravity.   
  
Dark blood falls down my sword; the pleasure of pain heats my arm. I remained crouched down to the floor. I analyzed the blood that dripped down the razor-sharp blade of the sword my father left behind, complete with the symbol of his dead race I still know so little about. Gohan would've killed me had he knew what I've been doing since he died.   
  
'Why Kami-sama?'  
  
Why does everything in this world have to be so dark? After coming back from the past world, I found this world to be darker then ever. Before I left, it still was a sad world, but at least I got to see the sun raise and fall. The sky would be filled with bright colors, trees would be green and birds would sing.   
  
But not now, not ever  
  
I cannot believe that I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs - The last Prince of all Saiyans is trying to kill himself.   
  
I started to think about what mother had told me.   
  
'Like my father, Hn! What rubbish! I am nothing like him. He's arrogant, self center, proud, stubborn... I blink hard.   
  
"No..." I say in disbelief "... I "am" like my father" Brushing my hand through my hair I sigh with the hard realization I'm faced with. I know I do not need any friends. I have myself and that's final.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
PRESENT TIMELINE   
  
"Hey, Briefs"   
  
Trunks looked from his locker and saw his friend Hiroshi walking up to him along with and Masakazu and Kiyoshi; whom was always quite,.   
  
"Hey Hiroshi, what's up?" Trunks said getting some items out of his locker, which was happened to be really messy at the moment.   
  
"Nothing much, just going home, but I wanted to know if you were still coming?"   
  
"Where?" Trunks asked, holding a bunch of books in his hand as he set them down the floor.   
  
"Remember... Samurai's house...the big party on Saturday?" Hiroshi explained, trying to jog his memory.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Trunks laughed, wondering how he could ever forget something so important. Trunks continued to dig in his locker. "Yeah for sure I'm coming! Wouldn't miss it!"  
  
Trunks continued to pull out three more books.   
  
...Then four more books.   
  
The guys blinked at the number of books Trunks was taking home.   
  
"Why are you taking all of those books home?" asked Masakazu, raising his eyebrow in a more curious manner.   
  
"My mom," Trunks sighed, knowing that they would all understand with just those two little words.   
  
"Still trying to make you become, "Mr. President Briefs of Capsule Corps"?" Hiroshi asked. Trunks combed his hair with her hand and sighed miserably. "Yeah, she still won't leave me alone about it."   
  
Masakazu looked up to see a familiar black hair teen coming their way. Trunks... you're not going to take the fag to the party are you?" He bit out.  
  
Trunks glared at Maskazu's deliberate choice of words. Maskazu's put his hands up surrendering, knowing how defensive Trunks always seemed to get when it came to his best friend.   
  
"Look, the kid isn't really cool, even you know that." Hiroshi said in defense.   
  
"That's because no one gives him a chance," Trunks said, crouching down and digging in the mess of papers piled at the foot of his locker.   
  
"Well, here he comes, lets go guys" Hiroshi said to the others as they walked away.  
  
"See you at the party" Masakazu said over his shoulder, leaving before Goten was anywhere near them.  
  
"Bye, Trunks" Kiyoshi said, though more quietly than the others.   
  
"Bye guys" Trunks said, finally getting all that he needed to be assured at what kind of friends he had. Standing up and put his pen in his mouth, he carried the books always from his locker.   
  
"Hey Trunks, need any help?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yeah, could you close my locker for me."   
  
Goten slammed it closed with his foot and took a few books from Trunks' hands.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No prob, so are you going to that one big party everyone's talking about?"   
  
"Um... no" Trunks hesitated with his response as he started starting walking out of the school closely being followed by Goten.   
  
"No? Really? That's great! We can go out and have some fun, just me and you!" Goten said cheerfully.   
  
"Chibi... I can't"   
  
"Huh?" Goten blinked "But why?"   
  
Trunks had to think fast "I have to..." he looked down at his books finding it so intrusting "...Study"   
  
"Study?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Then we're we'll study together!"   
  
"I really don't think that's a good idea Goten"   
  
Goten's face fell in disappointment, "Oh... okay"   
  
When Once both boys knew were sure no one was looking, they flew off into the air and headed home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At The Briefs home   
  
"Hello Gohan, it's nice to see you again" Bulma smiled at the man whom she had known since he was just a boy.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Bulma," he replied "So did Pan annoyed Vegeta today?"  
  
"No...we were all out of hair dye," Bulma said giggling, remembering the time when Bra and Pan decided to play barbershop. Vegeta woke up from his afternoon nap with blue and red hair. It was too bad Bulma's camera had no film, now that would've been a sight to see. The Two girls reminded Bulma of Trunks and Goten when they were around their age.  
  
"So what was it you wanted me to see Bulma?" Gohan asked adjusting his thin wire-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose.   
  
Bulma smirked, "Follow me to find out"   
  
~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Cried a Pan running back and forward being chased by Bra. "Come on Pan, its just make-up!"   
  
Pan ducked under Bulma's computer desk. "Nah-huh! No way!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest   
  
"Please Pan...I'll make you look pretty!"   
  
Pan closed her eyes and shook her head again "Yeah right, Just like the day you said your dad wouldn't mind if we colored his hair!"   
  
"Pan! That was so last year ago! Besides...I did took the whole blame for you," Bra explained.   
  
"Yeah right! As soon as your mom asked who did it you pointed your finger at me!"   
  
Bra sighed in frustration that her best friend wouldn't trust her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell it was me...my dad would disown me!"  
  
"MY DAD PUNISHED ME AND SENT ME TO MY ROOM!" Pan said angrily still hiding under the desk.   
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Oh Pan, grow up!" for only 4 years old; Bra really did seemed like she knew all the answers.  
  
An evil smirk formed in Bra's lips. "Hey Pan, wanna put make-up on dad?"  
  
"YAH!" Pan said jumping out from under the desk.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma led Gohan towards her Lab and into a massive machine under an enormous cover.  
  
"I see you've been working hard Bulma" Gohan said  
  
"Gohan, Welcome...to the future!" Bulma said, revealing the mysterious machine. Gohan's mouth dropped opened, as his eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked quite confused.   
  
"Gohan, do you remember the time machine Mirai Trunks had?"  
  
"How can I forget, remember Trunks and I had to go and search for the other time machine with cell in it"  
  
"Yes I do remember"  
  
"Is this it?" Gohan asked taking a step closer to the machine.  
  
"It's not like the one Mirai Trunks had, it's better then that!"  
  
"But Bulma, why exactly did you make this?" Gohan asked, turning his focus at Bulma.  
  
"My intention for building this is mostly because I'd like to visit Mirai Trunks' timeline."  
  
Gohan was puzzled by this. 'Why would she want to visit Mirai Trunks?'  
  
"W-why Bulma?"  
  
Bulma just smiled ""Well the Bulma from the other dimension created a time machine for future Trunks. I thought it would be a good idea, in case something happened here where we needed it. Besides, if the other Bulma can build one, I figured I could build one."  
  
She turned around and stared at the machine standing proudly. "Actually, I can be great help rebuilding the cities that have been destroyed by the Artificial Humans. The other Bulma in that timeline may need someone to help her out." She then nodded agreeing with herself.  
  
"Do you think this can really work?" Gohan asked getting very interested.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, I still need to fix s few miner problems" Bulma said picking up a monkey ranch  
  
"You know I can help you if you want-"  
  
"I KNEW YOU WOULD" Bulma yelled grabbing Gohan by the collar.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped and gave a little nervous laugh. "Glad... To... Help?"  
  
Bulma let go of him and decided to work on her project. "You know, this machine can be very useful" she exclaimed.  
  
"How so?" Gohan said walking up to her.  
  
"Well if you would like, you can go in time and see the man Pan will marry" Bulma said still smiling at Gohan.  
  
"No thanks, I don't want to see some guy take my daughter away from me," Gohan said sadly. He knew he would kill the guy who would dare take his daughter; there was no doubt about that.   
  
"I see your point" Bulma said knowing how overprotective Gohan was when it came to his daughter. She already dreaded the day it would actually happen when Bra will be taking away too. Although she knew she wouldn't be that bad, at least not as bad as Vegeta will be.  
  
"Okay Gohan here's my problem with this: The machine has to come back exactly 2 months after the travel tester get to the past. I really don't want the first test to last 3 months, so I'm trying to find away to change the date of return." "3 months? I thought you said 2." Gohan said rubbing his chin. "Well, that's another problem. The wormhole is a week away. That means 2 weeks for a one-way trip and 2 weeks coming back. The actual time spent in the past is only 2 months." Bulma continued to talk while pinning up some loose hair that fell out of her bun. "I've put enough food in the fridge to last even a Saiyan a couple of months. I even put men and women's clothing in there too." "Well then, I'll help you out with the time travel, but what I'm concern now is where is the machine going to land?" "I already found the exact point using mathematical equations. I've checked them millions of times and I've had everyone I know check them too. It's not the equations I'm worried about, I'm just nervous about sending someone back into time" "You mean the tester right?" "Yes, only part I haven't decided on is who's the tester going to be" "We'll think of that later" Bulma then smiled and looked back at Gohan and smiled "your right let's get started"  
  
~*~  
  
Beauty of earth with canopies of shade from deciduous trees and Evergreens of mountain. Fullness of color glide down the hills of innocence. Goten sat on a log and watched the beauty of nature before his eyes. He then put his book bag down and took out a pencil and a green notebook. He was a poet, and a writer, which no one really noticed because no one even bothered to ask.  
  
This is why I cry  
  
By Son Goten  
  
The melodious sound of the wind blowing through the fields Making life seem so fragile so peaceful. Perennial glittering with such joy, a radiant red,   
  
whispering around the sunflowers.  
  
Silver queen corn, deliciously prances, Along the cosmos, as the lavender lady dances... Crystal clear water waves back and forth by the winds. Father had told me when I was younger, That the greatest joy of his life was watching nature, Smelling it, feeling its ki. "Nature is a part of who we are, without it, Where would we be?" Now that he's gone without a trace. Sitting here thinking of what he had told me. I begin to feel it; it's more then what I thought I can feel the world and it's ki. Just by sitting here listening, feeling and smelling. I notice that nature sometimes cry. She cries because no one cares for her. But she always smiles when I listen. So this is my solitude from home, No one listens to me just like they don't for nature And this is why I cry  
  
Goten closed the book and let a tear fall down.  
  
Trunks  
  
What had happen to us? It seems like we're broken now. Ever since I came into high school you've been avoiding me. I don't remember the last time we've been so...distant.  
  
"Goten?" A voice called out  
  
Goten turned around and saw his brother Gohan flying towards him.  
  
"Hey! Where are you coming from?" he asked when Gohan landed.  
  
"I was over at Bulma's house helping her, I just came to get some clothes to work in"  
  
"Helping her?"  
  
"She's working on a new invitation" Gohan said putting down his suitcase.  
  
"I see you didn't go home yet" Goten looked down his self, yet anyone would tell, he still had his school uniform on.  
  
"Lets go" Goten smiled weakly at his brother; he really didn't want to go home, but he knew that his mother will be very angry with him.  
  
As the two brothers were flying Gohan was the first to speak  
  
"So are you thinking about going out tonight?"  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow "Why do you ask?"  
  
Gohan just shrugged "It's Friday and always on the weekends your out with Trunks"  
  
"Humph" was all Gohan got from Goten  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You know ever since school started you've been more...secretive and quiet"  
  
"I like my privacy" I said toneless  
  
Gohan sighed; he knew he wouldn't get much from his brother like this.  
  
'After I finish helping Bulma with the finishing pieces, I'll talk to him'  
  
~*~  
  
"So anyways Ayu told me that he likes me...you know...like he like, likes me!"  
  
"Whatever Bra"  
  
"REALLY"  
  
"Boys are disgusting" Pan said sticking her tongue out in a disgusted manner.  
  
"Not all" Bra said crossing her arms, making her look a little like Vegeta.  
  
The front door opened and trunks walked in throwing his backpack on the chair.  
  
"Friday! Finally" He said happily as he fell on the couch. Stretching his tired body and getting ready to just fall asleep.  
  
"BOY!"  
  
Trunks jumped up at the sound of his name.  
  
Vegeta was standing a few feet from the couch with his usual frown.  
  
"What are you doing laying around the house?" he demanded  
  
"Dad I um...I just got from and I was about to-"  
  
"Go to the gravity room and train...am I right boy?"  
  
Trunks sighed  
  
'This is NOT what I wanted to do  
  
"Yes sir" 


End file.
